


Just a Dream

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Just A Dream, One Shot, Short, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: I told myself i wouldn’t do a post episode fic and I made it six full days! But alas, I really couldn’t resist after seeing @mogitz post.Based on Just a Dream Video by Carrie Underwood





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mogitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogitz/gifts).



Everything was light, bright, and airy as Betty walked down the petal lined aisle. She looked to the side, catching her mother’s beaming smile and taking in the crowd around her. The entire right side was filled with her relatives, aunts, uncles, cousins and generations of people from both sides of her family she hadn’t seen in years. There were even some people she didn’t even recognize mixed into the crowd, presumably a plus one for her expansive family.

 

Her smile grew wider as she turned her head the other way, catching a smiling FP Jones II in the front row and the stark contrast to the crew on the other side of the aisle. The left side was a sea of black leather jackets with patches dotted along the sides and back, scruffy beards and unkempt hairstyles aplenty.

 

She glanced down and noticed her bouquet, a flash of light catching her attention. It was perfect, a beautiful display of pure white, fully blooming peonies with crystals dotted between the petals. Every detail was perfect.

 

Flower petals danced around her feet as she looked down at her dress, the lacy white material clinging to all of her curves in the most impossibly flattering way. It appeared to be a simple ballgown, the top half covered in a delicate pure white lace, the hemline lower than most, and her strapless sweetheart neckline securely fastened to her chest. Below the taught bodice was a ridiculously full skirt, perfectly swaying with each step - surely thanks to the help of Veronica and her impeccable fashion prowess. It was all tulle, swishing from side to side, each movement revealing another shiny speck, mirroring her bouquet, shimmering in the blinding sunlight.

 

 _Blinding sunlight_. It did seem awfully bright, the rays were beaming in such a way that the crystals woven into her intricate bouquet nearly clouded her vision to an unbearable point all of the sudden.

 

Betty glanced up, her eyes catching the man of the hour on their way. He was clad in a black tuxedo, groomed and perfectly pieced together in nearly every way, save for the worn woolen beanie sitting atop his unruly curls. One strand hung down, rebelling against the confines of the vaguely crown shaped beanie that was so quintessentially _him._

 

The light blurred her vision again, distracting her and causing her attention to return to the sky. She cupped her brows with her palm, hoping to see what was so different about today, unsure of what exactly she was looking for.

 

Her vision went white, flooded with the light from the sun, burning her retinas and she glanced down again, blinking away the dots of color that pooled behind her eyelids.

 

When she opened them again, it all looked so different.

 

The chairs that had just been filled with overjoyed guests were empty. The grass that had radiated an unnatural green warmth was barren, tinged brown from the lack of life. It crunched under her heels as mud pooled around her feet. The flower petals were dried up, decay evident on the outer edges of each one.  Her dress was getting darker, too. Dark spots spilled and spread across the stark white material, seeping into each thread until every inch was a dark black, devoid of even a hint of light.

 

Fear crept up on her as she slowly raised her head further and saw the pure white bouquet transform into the same gray cap previously nestled on Jughead’s head at the end of the aisle.

 

She didn’t want to raise her head any further, afraid of what might be awaiting her at the end of the aisle.

 

Betty felt fear grip her chest as her tears flooded her cheeks. She was mere steps away from the end of the aisle and she mustered every ounce of courage she had and looked up.

 

Unlike the tall, lean vision that was there mere seconds ago, a small, gray piece of rock sat on the depressingly barren spot.

 

A sob escaped Betty’s mouth as she dropped to her knees, mud seeping into the material covering them. Her eyes focused on the beautifully engrained crown adorning the top of the stone, Forsythe “Jughead” Pendleton Jones III etched in loopy cursive across the front. It was plain, it was simple, it was him – and yet somehow, it still felt so wrong.

 

She awoke with a start, the image of his cold, gray tombstone burning into her eyes. Betty reached up and wiped away the sweat beading on her forehead.

 

It was just a dream.

 

The monitors rhythmic beeping brought her back to reality with each tone, slowly unraveling what was real and what was a figment of her twisted imagination.

 

There before her, unconscious and barely breathing, laid Jughead.

 

In the hospital. Because he almost died. Reality crashed down around Betty as the tears welled in her eyes. _It was just a dream._

 

“This isn’t the end of our story, Juggie,” she whispered, reaching forward to grasp his hand, “It’s just the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll, I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! Please let me know what you think in the comments. I wrote this in literally an hour and I'm super curious of what kind of feedback it'll get.


End file.
